emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Eye for an Eye (15th January 2008)
Plot Jonny nips out of the dance rehearsal to book an eye appointment for Val. Paul sees him on the phone and accuses him of cheating. Jonny blurts out the truth about Val's cataracts in front of the dance contestants and Val is horrified and runs to her car. Val reverses but fails to see Samson and runs him over. Samson is rushed to hospital, but he's fine apart from a broken arm. Lisa is furious with Val when the police decide not to prosecute. David is furious when Donald reveals that he knows all about his affair with Nicola. Later, Nicola sees Donald struggling to get out of a chair and she asks him to take her to the danceathon, hoping to push him too far. Donald knows her game and tells her he'll take her next year. A desperate Nicola resorts to flashing him a bit of a leg to get his heart racing, but she fails! Eli discovers that Viv has got an estate agent to show potential buyers Tug Ghyll. Eli intercepts two buyers and tells them he's a sitting tenant. His little speech does the trick and Eli warns Viv that he's staying put. Also, Lionel Blair judges the danceathon. Viv and Diane win! Cast Regular cast *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Lily Butterfield - Anne Charleston *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Miles De Souza - Ayden Callaghan *Donald De Souza - Michael Jayston *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Jonny Foster - Richard Grieve *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Hilary Potts - Paula Wilcox *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Ross Kirk - Samuel Anderson *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Ben Shooter (uncredited) *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Shane Doyle - Paul McEwan *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons Guest cast *Keith Lodge - Paul Popplewell *Julien Burke - Frank Cullen *Lionel Blair - as himself *Dr Pollock - Giles Ford *John McNally - Steven Farebrother Locations *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Holdgate Farm - Driveway, hallway, living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *HMP Hotten - Recreation area *Val's Interiors - Office *Woodbine Cottage - Living room *Emmerdale Village Institute - Main hall and exterior *Church Lane car park *Church Lane *Dale View - Front garden *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Hotten General Hospital - Consulting room, corridor and waiting area *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen Notes *This one-hour episode, again with a title, was broadcast at the programme's usual time of 7.00pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,680,000 viewers (17th place). Memorable dialogue Jonny Foster: "Your mother's got cataracts, she needs an operation. She feels old and embarrassed." Val Lambert: "I haven't. I don't." Diane Sugden: "Cataracts?" Viv Hope: "Cataracts?" Betty Eagleton: (to Diane Sugden) "Are you sure you're the elder sister?" Eric Pollard: "Valerie?"" Lionel Blair: "Cataracts?" Category:2008 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes with a title